SCP-F
by AuthorOfTheUniverse2401
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if your favorite fictional characters, items, or locations were SCPs?
1. SCP-001-F: The Clairvoyant Child

**SCP-001-F** : The Clairvoyant Child

 **Object Class: Euclid**

 **Containment Procedures** : SCP-001-F is to be kept in a standard containment cell and is to be provided with whatever furnishings or entertainment they desire. Live security footage of SCP-001-F is to be observed at all times. Only researchers with Level 2 clearance or higher are allowed within SCP-001-F's chamber. Since the events of the Genocide Incident (see Addendum 001-Fb), SCP-001-F is no longer allowed to come into contact with a weapon of any kind, especially knives. Even toy weapons are prohibited from entering SCP-001-F's containment chamber. Any personnel caught with a weapon of any kind inside SCP-001-F's containment chamber will be terminated if they are not already terminated by SCP-001-F itself.

 **Description** : SCP-001-F is a genderless human child of unknown age. SCP-001-F has yellow skin and short brown hair. SCP-001-F has very squinty eyes, to the point where they almost seem closed completely. SCP-001-F wears a blue sweater with two purple stripes and black pants and shoes. SCP-001-F is very amicable and tends to follow any directions given to it by researchers and other staff. SCP-001-F is mute, but is able to communicate with others using sign language.

Space-time anomalies have been detected wherever SCP-001-F is standing. Thankfully, these anomalies are relatively benign and do not cause harm to anyone around SCP-001-F, making containment rather simple. SCP-001-F has shown that they possess a considerable amount of clairvoyance. They are able to perform tasks normally impossible without clairvoyance, and can accurately predict future events. In one particular incident, SCP-001-F was able to predict the containment breach of several SCPs, including SCP-_, SCP-_, and SCP-_. Upon inspection of these SCPs, researchers discovered that they were indeed beginning to break free of the containment procedures exactly how SCP-001-F described. Measures were taken to refine these SCPs' containment procedures. When asked how they obtained this clairvoyance, SCP-001-F simply replied with "determination." Tests on SCP-001-F have revealed minor paranormal activity within their mind. It is unknown if this activity is connected to SCP-001-F's clairvoyance. When inquired about this paranormal activity, SCP-001-F became visibly uncomfortable and refused to speak about the subject.

 **Addendum 001-Fa** : SCP-001-F was discovered at the base of Mt. E_ near _ City. Agent P_, who was stationed in the city, reported space-time anomalies in the area surrounding the mountain. Mobile Task Force Eta-10 was sent to Mt. E_ to investigate, and SCP-001-F was discovered near its base. SCP-001-F was covered in an unusual amount of dust and was staring at a garden knife buried up to the hilt in the dirt a few feet away.

 **Addendum 001-Fb** : The Genocide Incident refers to an event where SCP-001-F breached containment and was responsible for the deaths of _ SCP foundation staff. A test was conducted to determine the level of SCP-001-F's powers of clairvoyance. SCP-001-F was blindfolded and instructed not to move. SCP-001-F complied with this order, and sat on the floor of its cell, completely motionless. A D class personnel was provided with a knife, and was sent into SCP-001-F's containment cell with the instructions to harm SCP-001-F, but not kill them. The D class personnel hesitated, then approached SCP-001-F and attempted to stab them in the leg.

SCP-001-F then grabbed the D class personnel's hand and flipped him onto the ground, grabbing the knife in the process. SCP-001-F then proceeded to furiously stab the D class personnel over and over until he expired. SCP-001-F then removed their blindfold and stared at the D class personnel's body. SCP-001-F was instructed via the intercom to put the knife on the ground and back away from the body. SCP-001-F then looked at the security camera and spoke for one of two times since their containment, saying "You must be mistaken. Since when were you the one in control?" Guards were sent into the containment cell to subdue SCP-001-F. SCP-001-F was able to dodge all the guards' tranquilizers at impossible speed and killed each guard. SCP-001-F then left the cell and proceeded to kill _ security personnel and _ researchers before finally being subdued from behind by Agnet S_ when he knocked them unconscious by hitting them with his gun. SCP-001-F was returned to their cell. When SCP-001-F woke up, they spoke for the last time since their containment, saying "You know what? I give up." This dialogue seems to suggest that SCP-001-F attempted to breach containment before several times, but failed, though no such records of escape attempt exist. Whether or not this is related to SCP-001-F's clairvoyance remains to be seen. SCP-001-F has been changed to Euclid since the Genocide Incident.


	2. SCP-002-F: The Size Altering Crystal

**SCP-002-F** : The Size Altering Crystal

 **Object Class:** Safe

 **Containment Procedures** : SCP-002-F is to be contained in a dark room with no light fixtures whatsoever. All personnel entering SCP-002-F's containment chamber are to remove all reflective accessories and anything capable of emitting light from their person before entering. Samples of SCP-002-F are to be taken sparingly, and in small amounts. Fragments of SCP-002-F are to be kept in the on-site research lab in an opaque box.

 **Description** : SCP-002-F is a large mass of unidentifiable crystals discovered deep in the forest near G_ _, Oregon. The crystals are blue on one side and pink on the other. The crystals appear to resemble the interiors of geodes, but their chemical makeup is completely different. When a focused light source is shined on SCP-002-F, the light will change color depending on which side of the crystal the light is shining through. At this point, any solid object that makes contact with this colored light will have its sized changed immediately, having a more significant effect the longer the object is in contact with the light. If an object makes contact with pink light from SCP-002-F, they will begin to shrink. No limit has been discovered to this shrinking; test subjects affected by this light have reached subatomic levels. If an object makes contact with SCP-002-F's blue light, they will begin to grow exponentially. As with the pink light, no limit to this growing affect has been discovered; test subjects have reached sizes nearing _ times their original size. Due to safety measures, test subjects, particularly living ones, are no longer allowed to reach double their original size. To date, only solid objects are affected by SCP-002-F. Tests on liquid and gaseous materials have proven inconclusive.

 **Addendum** :

 _As of today, only authorized personnel and test subjects are allowed access to SCP-002-F's containment chamber. I would like to remind all personnel that SCP-002-F is not a toy. If I find the door to my office shrunken down one more time, I will restrict access to only Level 3 Researchers and above. – Dr. Clef_

* * *

 **AN: If you want a fictional character, item, or location to be in this story, be sure to suggest it in a review. My only rule is that the objects must be anomalous in some way. For example, I doubt the SCP Foundation would accept Super Mario as an SCP simply because he can jump really high. I look forward to seeing what you come up with.**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood VTSW**


End file.
